1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical disc drive (ODD), and in particular to an ODD and a casing thereof.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, various electronic devices such as a notebook computer, a desktop personal computer, and a digital versatile disc player are more and more popular. ODDs are built in most of the electronic devices. Even if the ODD is not built in the electronic device, the ODD may also be externally connected to the electronic device to read an optical disc.
In the traditional ODD, an upper cover and a lower cover are disposed outside a device body. In an assembly process, an assembler directly assembles the upper cover and the lower cover and then fixes the upper cover and the lower cover in a hot melting manner, so that the upper cover and the lower cover are firmly mounted on the device body.
However, when the upper cover and the lower cover are assembled in a hot melting fixing manner, after the assembly is completed, the upper cover and the lower cover cannot be disassembled and replaced and cannot be changed with appearances of different electronic devices, so that the ODD after assembly can only be mounted on machines of a predetermined kind, which is very inconvenient. Moreover, a hot melting process must be completed by relying on hot melting fixtures, which not only increases assembly complexity of the ODD, but also increases the production cost.